Under a Red Sky
by SuKiss
Summary: When all is dark, Katie Bell finds an unlikely ally.


Title: Under the Red Sky  
>Author: sukiss<br>Gift For: rebel_spy  
>Characters: Marcus, Katie, OC house-elf, cameos by Alicia Spinnet, Bill Weasley, Daphne Greengrass<br>Rating: PG-13, for language

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR  
>Summary: When all is dark, Katie Bell finds an unlikely ally.<br>Author's Note: (Originally written for the OR fic exchange) I tried incredibly hard to fulfill all the prompts, but I'm off the mark on several of them! Several deep apologies for the tardiness as well!

* * *

><p>All around her was death –the stench of burning corpses polluting the very air drawn into her lungs, agonizing screams and piteous cries renting the calm of morning. Regardless of the gore around her, Katie pressed forward, unable to focus on the bodies, knowing that if she did and she recognized someone, the precarious hold she had on her sanity would crumble. Instead, she quickly assessed the upright figures, trying to distinguish friend from foe as she hurried to join the rest of her team.<p>

The Death Eaters had outnumbered them, coming out as if from thin air to attack them at full force. Katie had been forced to split from Alicia as their comrades kept falling under Unforgivables.

She spotted a copse of willows and headed towards them; while courage was her house motto, to remain in full view now would be suicide and one the Side of Light could scarcely afford.

Suddenly a blast tore threw her left side; screaming in agony, Katie fell to the ground, convulsing in pain. Another blast burned into her face and she reflexively brought her hands up as a shield. The excruciating pain, both from her body and throbbing through her face told her that she was still alive. She opened her eyes and stared at her trembling hands. They were covered in a thick, viscous red. She watched as drop coalesced on the tip of her left index finger and gathering weight, fell down to splash on her nose.

_Gryffindor color._

With a muted scream, Katie sprang up in bed. Gasping for air, her hair and body soaked in sweat, Katie lifted a shaking hand to her face. On the right she felt smooth, soft skin; as she traced it over her lips, she felt jagged, twisting scar tissue pull down the soft rosebud of her mouth. Fingers moving inexorably upwards, she traced over knotted grooves and deep gashes: it had been no nightmare.

Her face fell into her hands as muffled sobs echoed throughout the lonely room.

* * *

><p>"But Missy," protested the long-suffering elf, wringing its hands anxiously "you is too skinny to be here. Merly feed Missy first."<p>

"Merly," Katie began firmly, glancing up from where she stood potting some Belladonna "you fed me earlier."

The house elf eyes bugged out a bit more; Katie was certain that they would pop out from their sockets. "But Missy only is eating this much bread," the elf protested, gesturing a minute amount with her index finger and thumb.

Katie rolled her eyes, "That's not true, Merly. Regardless, I want to finish some work here as soon as possible. I'll come find you for lunch, alright?" While not happy, the house elf left her alone, shaking it's head and bemoaning "Missy."

Katie shook her head in exasperated fondness. Merly was more than her care-taker: he had saved her from the Death Eater attack 6 months ago. Morgaine only knew how Merly had found her, barely breathing, on that field strewn with the carnage of war but she had woken here, at Hogworts, to a world controlled by Voldemort. A contingency squad had been garrisoned at Hogworts while He Who Must Not Be Named and the inner circle had gone on to enthrone from the Ministry.

At first Katie had thought she was in a nightmare: she was alone, wounded and trapped on all sides by Death Eaters, with no knowledge of her family or friends. It could only have been sheer cupidity that the lackluster squad remaining at Hogwarts had overlooked her. Whatever the reason, Merly had been able to secret her in some rooms in Ravenclaw Tower and had nursed her back to health. Yet, for all that Katie had been stable now for six weeks, Merly was convinced that she would keel over and die within the next hour. He was especially suspicious of the work she did in the greenhouses, feeling that she should not be engaged in such active manual labor.

Katie looked around, drawing in a deep, cleansing breath. The smell of a dozens of plants and herbs rushed in, soothing a lingering ache within her. During her convalescence, she had nearly gone insane with anxiety over the horrific scenario in which she found herself, and had been spending her days brooding with nothing to do until she chanced by the greenhouses one day. The overgrowth, shattered debris of battle and general neglect would have broken Professor Sprout's heart and she had wandered in to take a closer look.

Walking through the half-dead plants and shriveling flowers, Katie felt a pang in her chest. She couldn't help but to remember things as they had been, when students had grumbled and crawled through here, how they had laughed and learned. Tearing in spite of herself, she vowed to bring the greenhouses back to their former glory.

It suited her purpose for the time being and kept her mind occupied until some escape could present itself. Wandless and with no means of contacting the Order, Katie had become a virtual prisoner at Hogwarts, albeit without guards, though several Death Eaters had seen her working in the greenhouses. At first, she had been a bit puzzled as to why they did not chose to even question her presence, until she remembered that she had a new face, one few could stomach to gaze upon.

Katie picked her head up as she heard a rustling sound alien to the serene calm of greenhouse. She muttered a curse under her breath as she saw who it was. Of all the people who could stand to look at her, the only one _had_ to be Daphne Greengrass. Daphne, Slytherin to the core, had taken to tormenting Katie with questions of who she was and how she could stand to live with the atrocity of her face.

"Daphne!"

Daphne looked up from her amusing little pastime to see another former Slytherin running in their direction.

She crossed over the rows of greens hurriedly, crushing several of the plants in her careless haste. "Marcus Flint is coming back here!"

Daphne glanced at Katie who had frozen still at the words, and turned back to the other girl. "Marcus Flint? Here?"

The other girl nodded frenetically. "Yes! He will be _here_," she said in awe.

Daphne rolled her eyes at other's star-struck expression, unaware of the change that had come to Katie's face.

_Marcus Flint was coming back. The only one who knew._

Katie had just begun her work in the greenhouses when she had run into Marcus. On the path there, she had nearly reached the greenhouses, when she had heard the insipid giggling. With a sinking heart, Katie recognized Daphne standing with another person outside the side entrance. Katie had turned to go back, but it was too late: Daphne had already spotted her.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Ugly," she had taunted. The corners of Katie's mouth wrenched violently downwards and she ducked her head, increasing her speed.

"Stop, Daphne." Katie had looked up, in as much surprise as Daphne, and froze in shock.

Standing before her was Marcus Flint.

_She was doomed._

"What? But Marcus-" spluttered Daphne.

Marcus had cut her off impatiently. "Look at her. She could only have gotten those in battle. A Slytherin willing to sacrifice for the Cause." He had nodded at Katie, who, though still in shock, managed to somehow compel her legs to work. As she had quickly hurried away, she heard Daphne's laugh. "Sacrifice for the Cause? Sounds more Gryffindor to me."

Katie had broken into an outright run at that point and left the two of them behind. Once inside the greenhouse, she collapsed to the side of one of the tool sheds. Heart racing, mouth dusty dry, Katie had sat with her head between her knees as she tried to calm herself.

_Don't worry. He'll never recognize you. You don't even recognize yourself._

As she had sat there repeating this litany in her head, Marcus Flint popped out of nowhere. She shrieked.

He had closed his hands over his ears. "Bloody banshees, Bell! Quit that screeching!"

She had screamed even louder. With muffled curse, he had clapped a hand over her mouth, using his other hand to restrain her now struggling form.

"Bell, you silly, stupid bint, if I didn't _Crucio_ you out there, don't you think I might not at all?" he had said. "But keep it up, even these sorry excuses for Death Eaters will come." He paused. "Maybe."

It had been the sarcasm in his voice more than anything else that stopped her from ripping his hand off with her teeth. She had looked up at him in blank disbelief and shut her mouth.

"That's more like it," he had said and had eased his hand from her mouth.

She had stared up at him with huge eyes and said the first thing that came to her mind. "How did you recognize me?

She couldn't believe when saw Flint roll his eyes. "Bell, I chased after your arse for years. Don't you think I know what it looks like from behind?"

_Was he teasing her? _Katie hadn't known what to make of this response at all and had remained staring at him openmouthed.

"In any case, stay away from Daphne. She's too bored, which makes her deadly," as he had said this, he placed out a hand. She looked up at him. The expression on his face had been serious. Tentatively, she had placed her fingers against his much larger hand. With a gentle tug, he swung her onto her feet. After a quick glance around, he had left her without another word.

To say she had been shocked would be to put it mildly. Marcus Flint, _Marcus Flint of all people_, had not turned her in or imprisoned her or…anything.

_Queer_, she thought to herself. _And now he's coming back._

She didn't know whether to run and hide or to stay and face the consequences. Katie continued potting more witch hazel and pondering the situation, completely unaware that Daphne had left with the other girl. She could not imagine why Flint would keep her secret: it most certainly would benefit him if a member of the Side of Light were caught and then interrogated.

She dusted her hands off and slowly stood up. Regardless of his motives, Flint was not to be trusted. The best course of action would be for her to avoid him at all possible junctures.

As she was putting away her gardening materials, Katie heard noises alerting her to the presence of others. Her pulse picked up, and she hastily tossed the last items back to hurry back inside.

"Hey," Katie ignored the salutation and walked faster, head bent to the ground.

"Hey, Sparky!"

"What?" Katie turned in astonished curiosity. _Sparky?_

Marcus Flint was peeping out from behind one of the further tool sheds. Katie felt her mouth fall in open bewilderment. _Was he always to leave her gaping up at him like a drooling fish?_

As she neared to him, he said in a lowered voice, "Well, I can't be calling you Bell out loud. They'll be suspicious. Sparky's much better."

"But why Sparky?" She asked in spite of herself_._

He grinned down at her, revealing the crooked forest of his teeth. "I had a pet lightening bug once. Your hair kind of reminds me of him."

She eyed him carefully. Had he been like this during school? Admittedly, she had held a Quidditch bias against him, so that all her memories were of a huge, hulking beast ready to devour her on the game field, but had she been so prejudiced as not to realize how off his rocker Flint was?

"But why haven't you turned me in?" she asked helplessly. It was eating away at her, this uncertainty of when he would inform on her.

"I see it this way. If you survived that Merlin cursed battle, you deserve to live. And you're a pureblood. With no wand. In a den of Death Eaters." He shrugged as if to say her situation could get no worse.

She sighed. _He was right._

"Anyway, why are you here all the time? Daphne was saying you spend all day here." he asked curiously, looking around the dilapidated greenhouse.

Katie considered the man standing before her. Well, why not? Other than Merly, he was the only being who had spoken to her for six months. Daphne certainly didn't count.

"I'm restoring it to the way it used to be. Remember, like back in Herbology," she replied.

"Oh, I didn't go to Herbology." Flint batted away the class as if it was a fly. "I sent a first year in my place."

Katie gawked at him. "You sent a first year in your place? For seven years?" she asked, her volume increasing at the end.

"You, of all people should know that afternoons are the best time to practice Quidditch. I can't be expected to be mucking about in the dirt, especially as Captain of the Slytherin team."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Oh, silly me. Of course, you can't be expected to do normal schoolwork; you were too busy thinking up crazy game plans to win the Cup."

Flint nodded in satisfaction at her apparent understanding. "Exactly," he said cheerfully.

Katie suppressed a giggle, "Thank Godric Oliver never thought of something like that. He would never have gone to any of his classes then."

He snorted, "That deluded sod. He would have had to stay awake all night to beat me."

Katie backed away. "Oh no, you are not going to get me involved in a debate over who was the better Quidditch player." She shook her head and headed towards the Mandrakes. "No way."

"Come on, Sparky, there's not even a question! Don't you remember that time when I managed to send Johnson's broom spinning?" He followed after her, with nary a pause in his monologue. "And then when I almost sent you plummeting to your death? Sparky? I say Bell, why are you pointing that pike at me?"

Over the next few weeks, Katie saw more of Marcus Flint than in all their years together at Hogworts. He kept turning up wherever she was to bother her about a variety of topics, all relating to Quidditch of course.

She shook her head as she thought about Flint; he was surprisingly endearing, in an odd, trollish way. Katie had found herself laughing much more with him in these past days, then since before the war had started.

A sudden burst of raucous laughter broke her from her reverie. Katie realized that she had inadvertently past near the Great Hall. She usually avoided it during evening times such as now, but had been detained earlier by some sentries who had come to snoop through the greenhouses. They had left quickly after seeing Katie's grim visage but had delayed her leaving.

The doors burst open and Katie all but twitched in panic. With startled movements, she fled into a side corridor, unaware of a shadow following silently behind her.

As she neared Ravenclaw Tower, however, the skin at the nape of her neck tingled. With a barely muted gasp, she slowly turned around to see if someone was behind her.

"Flint!" she nearly wheezed out his name, profound relief flowing through her at the sight of his familiar face.

"Bell, are you all right?" he asked, alarmed by the effort which she put forth to breath. He approached her, gently rubbing a large hand up and down her back as Katie fought to get air into her lungs.

"I'm fine," she gasped. "I'm just not all better yet from…from before."

Marcus nodded but gazed at her in concern while continuing to rub soothingly along her back. "It will take awhile. That's why this place might be the best for you: as long as everyone thinks you're one of us, no one will bother you and you can heal."

"What?" she queried, stepping away from his comfortable—_too comfortable_—hand.

"Come on, Bell. I'm not that much of a prick to keep you here isolated from your friends and family for bollocks." He refused to meet her questioning glance, looking down at his feet instead. "But this is the best place for you right now, provided you don't do anything too Gryffindor and get your pretty, blonde head caught.

Katie blinked in amazement. _Was he evincing care for her well-being? And had he just called her pretty?_

Marcus, realizing how Katie was regarding him, turned back in the direction of the Great Hall. "Get some rest Sparky. Who knows when everything could change."

His words sent a pang through her heart. She lifted a hand to her scarred face. "Indeed," she whispered.

Later that evening, Katie sat in the Ravenclaw Commmon Room, a mug of hot chocolate in her had, pondering the events in her life. Merly had disappeared to wherever he disappeared to, but Katie found she could not retire, instead sitting up to brood.

Ideas of causation, rippling effects and the randomness of life plagued her, fostering a sense of doubt regarding the war and the shades of right and wrong.

The sudden clap of thunder startled her into almost dropping her cup. With an imprecation, Katie replaced the cup on the table and ran to the window. Sheets of rains were coming down, the sky so densely packed with black clouds that everything was shrouded in darkness.

"Bloody hell," Katie started for the greenhouses as fast as she could. The glass was broken and damaged in a smattering of places and the ferocity of the rain would spoil, if not destroy the fragile, growing plants.

As Katie wound her way through to the side entrance leading outside, she prepared herself to find the worst, though for the life of her, she could not figure how much she could save while wandless.

But even as she entered the greenhouses, she recognized something was very wrong. There was some moisture on the ground, but nothing like what she had expected to find. Searching up at the ceiling, Katie saw that the shattered sections of glass had been temporarily closed with sealing spells, protecting the fledgling plants.

"_Incendio_."

Katie turned to the direction of the voice, but she already knew who it was before she saw him. Behind a grouping of lotus-lily trees was Marcus Flint lighting a transfigured torch.

In various points along the way, she could see that he had placed other torches, creating a warm glow in contrast to the freezing rain outside.

"You think this will do?"

Speechless, Katie looked up to see him watching her carefully. She nodded her head slowly, quite unsure if she was seeing correctly.

Marcus nodded his head as well and with swift strength, plunged the torch into the ground. With a careless stride, he ventured further into the humid plant-laden darkness.

"Come on, Bell. We have plants to save," he threw over his shoulder.

Her eyes widened. _Is this Marcus Flint?_ she thought wildly. But she quickly scrambled after him. They worked for quite a bit of time, Marcus using his wand to set-up torches and close off exposed areas, while Katie covered up the more fragile plants and flowers with sturdy canvas.

As they completed the last section, Katie watched as Marcus lit the final torch.

"_Incendio_," he muttered, as the transfigured rake came flaring to life. The orange light highlighted the shadows in his face and the way the rain had plastered his black hair to his skull. Katie found him surprisingly vulnerable this way and couldn't help but to smile a bit as he thrust the torch into the ground.

With a grunt, he straightened upright and thrust the hair up off his forehead. He glanced at her and frowned at the disappointed look on her face.

"What?" he asked a bit testily.

"Nothing," she muttered. For a moment he had seemed approachable, only to change once again into the face and form of a Death Eater – her enemy.

Marcus gave a gigantic yawn, baring the forest of his misshapen teeth. "I'm sleepy," he grumbled with a pout. Katie had to stifle a giggle: he was no better than a five year old, she thought in amusement.

"Well, you go on," she said, pushing him gently towards the exit. "I still have some work to do. But thank you for coming out to help," she said, with a genuine smile on her face.

Marcus looked at her in silence. For a long moment he just gazed at her, causing Katie's smile to falter. She bit her lip and peered up at his unusually solemn face.

He shifted a bit. "It's alright, I'll sleep later. What else is there to do?" he asked.

Refusing her entreaties that he had done enough, Marcus stayed with her much of the night, helping her to right the damage that had been wrought.

Finally, as the rains subsided, they both collapsed in a corner of one of the tool sheds, too exhausted to even make it inside.

Warm and cozy, Katie woke up the next morning by the sensation of tickling on her face. She opened her eyes to find sunshine streaming through the windows of the tool shed and Marcus Flint playing with her hair, brushing the tips of it over the good side of her face.

Her eyes widened, he was so close. He made her feel petite in comparison to his large bulk.

"Bell," he mumbled, drawing in closer.

She swallowed, "I think the rain has stopped."

He blinked. "Yes," he sighed, backing away. "The rain stopped."

She stood up briskly, "We had better remove those torches or someone will notice."

_Do not think of what just happened,_ she screamed to herself, as she made her way out of the tool shed, Marcus behind her. _Do not think of what could have happened._

* * *

><p>Katie moved sluggishly all day, blaming the lack of sleep.<p>

_It's definitely not because you haven't seen Marcus this morning,_ she thought firmly.

Voices coming from around the corner caused her to freeze in alarm. Recognizing one of the people, she hid behind a column as their conversation became louder.

"He spends all his time with that ugly, scarred slag," whined the redhead.

"Well," Daphne lowered her voice and the redhead moved in closer, "it is said that he has some troll blood in him. Maybe he gets off on shagging another freak," she shrugged.

The redhead, still pouting, could accept this as the only valid explanation for Marcus Flint's strange, little obsession. The subject was changed to clothing and its serious deficiency in this new, pro-Voldemort era and they wandered off.

Katie let out a choked sigh and rested her head against the column behind which she had hidden. What Daphne had said had been truth she had forgotten. Not the part where Marcus wanted her – Katie did not believe that for a second. She only had to look in her mirror to know that no one would want her. But it was a truth she had ignored and had come to rely on Marcus's pity. Forgetting that it was pity.

The brick before her blurred. "Shite," she cursed, punching the brick wall as the tears in her eyes spilled over. "You stupid arse."

Two weeks passed, two weeks in which she had taken to avoiding Marcus at all costs.

She ignored the questioning glances he sent her when he attempted to talk with her and she would run away.

_It was no good. She would only get hurt by his kindness,_ Katie thought, staring down from her rooms in the Tower.

Suddenly, a glint below her caught her eye. Katie's eyes widened as she realized what it was.

She jumped as the door to the room slammed open. "Missy, Missy," Merly barged in, panting heavily. "We is to leave! Bad things is to happen here!"

Her heart stopped. Marcus.

"Merly, I can't," she cried, springing up and rushing down the stairs. "I have to find someone!"

"Missy, no time, we is having to leave now," exclaimed the house-elf, sprinting after her.

Katie turned around so swiftly the creature slammed into her.

"Merly," she said, bending over and placing both her hands on its shoulders. "I have to do this, I have to find Marcus." She smiled at him softly, "Go, take care of yourself. That's an order."

"Missy," Merly's eyes watered.

Katie blocked the sight and turned towards the door. "Go, Merly!" she shouted over her shoulder, unable to stay to any longer.

Katie ran down the corridor towards the Great Hall, her heart pounding uncontrollably. With the Aurors here, Marcus was in danger: she had to warn him to leave or to be on his guard.

Sudden footsteps caused her to stop. Attempting to control her raspy breathing, Katie lurked in the shadows as the footsteps became louder. Katie's heart jumped to her throat as the figure came into view.

"Katie," shouted Marcus. "The blasted time-table got moved and I didn't know." He looked around her wildly. "Where's Merly?"

"He left—I told him to leave."

"That blasted elf," he raged. "You were supposed to go with him." He clenched in his fist in anger. "Wait till he comes back to me, I'll feed him to the Hippograffs!"

"It wasn't his fault," Katie panted, winded from running to him. "I wouldn't go with him."

"Merlin's balls, that's why he should have knocked you out and taken you with him! I told him it's the only way to handle a Gryffindor!"

"What about you?" she screamed, running just to keep up with him. "You need to leave from here! The Aurors will be here in any moment!"

Marcus halted to a dead-stop. "Oof," Katie gasped, running straight into his back. He turned around swiftly and grasped her by the arms.

"Bell," he started urgently. "Did you wait here for me? To warn me?"

Katie felt herself blushing, "Marcus, I-"

The remainder was cut off by a tremendous explosion. Instinctively, Marcus thrust Katie behind him as a wall further from them came crashing down.

"Buggering fuck!" He quickly grabbed her by the arm and sprinted with her down the corridor. "We'll have to do this bloody later!"

They ran, somehow managing to make it outside together to face the dawning light and the pained howls and screams of battle.

Almost immediately, Katie saw Bill Weasley heading towards them. "No," she whispered. She could not let Bill capture Marcus.

She broke off from Marcus and tried to head Bill off, but a latch on her arm caused her to nearly fall. She gasped, turning to see Marcus holding onto her. "You must run," she cried, plucking at the iron grip on her forearm. "Leave from here before they see you!"

She saw him raise his wand and point it in Bill's direction. Her heart stopped-for one, very long second, Katie was unsure who she wanted to survive.

A green light shot out from Marcus's wand and flew past her. With a choked gasp she watched it head towards Bill and then, pass him.

Instead the curse from Marcus's wand hit a Death Eater who had been behind Bill, and the Death Eater fell, writhing to the ground.

Shocked, Katie watched as Bill gave Marcus a grin and salute. "It's good that you're watching my back," the redhead said. He focused on Katie and she saw him wince as he took in her face.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as several black-cloaked figures, wands pointing, stormed towards them.

"Come on," Marcus grunted, grabbing Katie by the upper arm and hauling her away. Bill followed behind them closely as they ran for cover near to the Owlery. As they reached the stone wall, Marcus pushed Katie towards Bill.

"Stay with him," he said, drawing his cloak up and cinching it tightly at the neck. "I'll go in and distract them while you two meet up with the others."

Katie's heart pulsed with fear. "No," she cried, staring up into Marcus's face. "We'll go together."

The grim look on Marcus's face disappeared for a moment. "Sparky, whatever happens I want you to remember one thing."

"What?" she breathed, her heart stopping.

"I'm coming back to beat you at Quidditch," he said with a grin, knocking a finger on the tip of her nose. With that, Marcus drew up the cowl on his cloak and disappeared back to the direction of the Death Eaters.

Bill grabbed Katie and wordlessly took off with her in the direction of the other Aurors.

"He's on our side?" she asked, as they swiftly made their way throughout Hogworts.

"The entire time," Bill confirmed and nothing more was said.

When they reached the others, a wand was thrust into Katie's hand and with no time for anything else, Katie swiftly returned to combat mode. Time lost all meaning as the battled continued to wage unceasingly, until, finally, most of the Death Eaters were captured or killed and the remaining ones had fled.

Katie stood gasping for air as thick smoke swirled around them.

_Marcus._

She made her way carefully through the grounds of Hogworts, screaming his name until a makeshift tent caught her eye. Realizing what it was, Katie ran towards it, praying to Merlin. Inside, she found a bustle of activity as Mediwitches and wizards tended to the wounded lying in the beds. Her heart pounding in her chest, Katie slowly made her way up the rows. She winced as she saw some of the injuries, but continued, refusing to stop until-

_Marcus_.

He was lying, paler than she had ever seen him, towards the back end. Nearing him, she became aware of the uncontrollable weeping emanating from the other side of his bed. She saw Merly, wringing his hands, the only intelligible words coming from his mouth being, "Master Marcus, Master Marcus."

_That's right. Marcus had known about him, even though I had never mentioned Merly. _

"Merly," Katie asked softly, "do you belong to Marcus?"

Merly nodded pitifully. "Merly is Master Marcus's. He is sending Merly to take care of Missy after Missy is hurt."

"He was the one to find you here," came another voice. Katie looked up to see Alicia Spinnet come alongside of her. She had seen Alicia briefly on the field earlier, but other than a brief nod, nothing else was exchanged with the battle all around them.

Alicia looked at her full in the face, but with no trace of surprise showing. She wrapped her hand around Katie's fingers, squeezing gently.

"Why?" Katie croaked. She attempted to clear her throat, clogged with tears and tried again. "Why did he join our side?" she questioned.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Guess," she said dryly but with a fondness Katie found telling.

"For Quidditch," Katie replied in a choked voice. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"But Thank Merlin he did. Marcus found you and sent Merly to take care of you. He kept going back to Hogworts, worried about you, that maybe someone would recognize you. But he said that it was the best place for you to recover safely. He saved your life Katie"

Katie could not speak. She loosened her hand from Alicia's grasp and took one of Marcus's hands between her own. Bending her head over their joined clasp, she felt tears start to fall, splashing onto their entwined fingers.

A few days later, Katie found herself outside the door to Marcus's room at St. Mungo's. She had stayed with him at the camp until he had been transferred here, still unconscious, only then allowing Alicia to tear her away to rest. She had not seen him since he had regained consciousness, making the decision to separate herself from him.

_Because it was no good. She wasn't meant for him. He was going to be a Quidditch player - a star and deserved someone beautiful, someone not damaged. It was only pity that he could feel for her and who wanted that?_

Katie swallowed hard and resolutely twisted the knob to the door, hardening her heart as she stepped inside his room.

He opened his eyes at the sound of the door. Upon seeing her, his eyes widened, "Your face," he said.

Katie bit her lip, "It's a glamour. The Mediwitches," she paused, looking down at her hands, "they said the wound was too old, the scarring too heavy." She hazarded a glance at him.

The look on his face didn't change. "Bell, it looks amazing. You look as you were," he continued in the same awed tone.

"Except I'm not, am I?" she said bitterly. "Don't answer that." She looked away from him again. "Look, I just came here to give you my thanks. I can't stay; I'm to be going with Alicia to the country."

_She was so cold, she knew it, but Merlin save her, it was all she could do. She couldn't let him see how much she was hurting. _

"And to think, that you, one of the fool-hardy but true Gryffs, would hold against me the face I was born with," he said, shaking his head sadly.

"That's not it and you know it," she choked.

"No, but I can't imagine anything else that would matter," he said in such a gentle tone, quite unlike his normal self.

"No?" she whispered. He reached out and tugged her down into his arms. Katie let herself go, finally allowing the wound up space inside of her to release, and collapsed against him. She felt a few tears leak out as she surrendered her misery and her fear. "I hope you know what you're doing," she murmured.

"Well, you're the one that's going to give birth to troll children, not me," he said emphatically. She gave a watery giggle against his chest.

"Only if you keep Merly."

He tenderly lifted her face between his hands, his eyes holding a warmth she had seen there before but had not believed in. Till now.

"For you, Katie Bell…all the world."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: As noted, this was first written for the Overcoming Rivalry gift exchange, but I have no clue from what year. Regardless, as OR has become defunct, I am placing this orphan here.<p> 


End file.
